Full Moon
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Un siècle, pour un homme, c'est très long. Pour un vampire, ça ne représente rien. J'errais comme l'ombre de la nuit, sans jamais avoir imaginer qu'un jour, une humaine pourrais tout changer. Ceci est mon histoire. Yuri / One Shot / Miku x Luka


Full Moon

Cette délicieuse odeur, qui venait mettre tous mes sens en extase, que pourtant certains trouvaient immonde. Moi je la savourais, tel un millésime de 1800, mon année préférée… Le goût du sang, l'appel du sang, si fort… Un nouvel instinct, qui me guidait maintenant depuis plus d'un siècle…

Le vent sur ma peau était devenu caresse, le bruit des feuilles sur les branches des arbres sonnait différemment, l'air lui-même n'avait plus le même goût. C'était comme revivre, et pour ça, il fallait mourir. Mon cœur ne battait plus, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui me manquait… Entendre ses battements, résonner dans tout mon corps…

La vie était difficile, la mort était fabuleuse. Je ne ressentais plus rien, la tristesse, la colère, la joie, l'amour… Tout avait disparut, il n'en restait rien, rien d'autre que des souvenirs d'une misérable et courte vie. J'étais devenu aussi froide que la température de mon corps, froide, et insouciante. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, il restait quelque chose, qui me donnait cette impression de vivre dans cette mort certaine. La liberté !

Je pouvais presque voler, je pouvais autant me jeter le vide que sauter de toits en toits. Me laisser tomber, dans le vent, dans les abimes et la profondeur de la nuit, avec seule la pleine lune pour m'éclaire, et me guider. Le ciel sombre était mon seul ami, la lune ma moitié, je vivais, je mourrais, dans un élan d'émotions inexistantes. C'était ça, désormais, ma vie, depuis qu'on me l'avait prise, sauvagement, dans un bain de sang, par une nuit aussi sombre que celle-ci était lumineuse. Et la vengeance n'en avait été que plus délectable. Mais ça… c'était une très longue histoire. Un siècle, c'est tellement court en fait… quand on est un Vampire.

C'est ce que j'étais devenu. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Vous devriez… Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que j'en devienne un, par la force des choses, pour l'amusement des autres. Un jouet, c'est tout ce que j'avais été, un vulgaire jouet. Destiné à passer le temps à d'autres vampires prétentieux qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de leur éternelle et inexistante triste vie. Ils devraient me remercier, de les avoir abrégées. Et moi je les remerciais chaque jour, d'avoir fait ce que je suis, au fond de moi. On dit qu'un vampire ne ressent rien, et pourtant, mon comportement trahissait ma haine profonde. Combien d'hommes avais-je tué jusqu'à maintenant ? Combien de bain de sang avais-je causée, de combien m'étais-je réjouis, de combien m'étais-je délectée, avec un sadisme clairement affiché sur mon visage, cette satisfaction d'avoir prit une vie qui n'en valait pas la peine. Chaque nuit. Encore, et encore. Je n'étais pas Dieu, je n'étais pas Satan, je suivais mes propres choix, mon propre jugement, ma propre justice. Et ma justice, c'était la vengeance. Le sang… par le sang !

Les villageois prenaient de plus en plus peur par ma faute, c'était tellement excitant, les voir sortir les fusils et les fourches, se demandant lequel de leur voisin était un monstre assoiffé de sang, ils en avaient soupçonnés plus d'un, certains étaient même mort malencontreusement. Le jugement des hommes en proie à un état de panique démesurée était faussé.

J'avais du changer de ville plusieurs fois, non pas qu'il n'y ait plus assez de proie pour satisfaire mon désir du sang, ou par peur d'être tuée, au contraire. J'aimais ça, la terreur qui naissait quand je passais quelque part, la mort avait fait de moi quelqu'un, les gens me craignaient. Mais malgré ça, je devais quand même garder un minimum de discrétion, la mort m'avait donnée une chance, qu'il ne fallait pas perdre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin quelque chose à faire. Tuer. Et malgré ça, étrangement… je n'avais jamais tué une femme. Je me contentais de jouer avec, de les mordre et de partir. Peut-être avais-je cette fascination pour elles, qui étaient traitées tels des jouets par les hommes, également. Elles souffriraient, toutes, c'était leur fardeau pour être née ainsi. Des jouets entre les mains des hommes. Ils mourraient tous. L'espèce humaine était vouée à disparaitre, tôt ou tard.

Qui allais-je tuer cette nuit là, comme chaque soir, je me demandais encore qui méritait le plus de passer sous mes crocs. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent ces derniers temps, toutes ces personnes étaient fades. C'était d'un triste. Est-ce qu'un vampire pouvait être blasé de n'avoir personne d'extraordinaire à mordre ? J'avais plusieurs fois songé à transformer quelqu'un, à mon tour. La solitude était plaisante, mais elle rongeait de l'intérieur, même un vampire, à un moment ou à un autre. Jouer avec les humains était amusant, mais ça finissait par devenir lassant. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux. Ils avaient peur, ils criaient, ils mourraient, pour la plupart tout du moins.

Mais cette nuit là, je m'aventurais plus loin qu'habituellement. Il y avait un manoir à la limite de la ville, un manoir éloigné des autres maisons, je n'y étais jamais allée encore, j'en avais juste entendu parler, à droit à gauche. Une famille de riches installée ici depuis plusieurs générations. J'en aurais eu le cœur tout palpitant, s'il battait encore. Je m'étais approché assez près, perchée dans un arbre, assez pour avoir vu sur plusieurs chambres ainsi que la principale pièce à vivre. Il y avait beaucoup de vent cette nuit là, mes longs cheveux roses se battaient en duel dans le vent, alors que la lune éclairait mes bleus. Non, les vampires n'avaient pas nécessairement les yeux rouges… les gens qui avaient inventé ce mythe, devaient avoir un peu trop forcé sur le vin rouge, même si en fait, ils n'avaient qu'à moitié tort, nos yeux devenaient rouges, lorsque le sang noyait notre bouche, à n'en plus finir.

J'observais attentivement les mouvements des personnages se trouvant à l'intérieur. C'était un grand manoir, mais pourtant il n'y avait pas masse activité. Deux hommes dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée, qui discutaient au coin du feu. Il y avait du personnel, notamment une gouvernante qui apportaient régulièrement du café aux hommes, et une femme dans la cuisine, qui s'attelait à pétrir ce qui ressemblait à de la pate à brioche. La brioche… dans mes souvenirs, c'était une des meilleures choses que l'on pouvait apprécier en se levant. Que de nostalgie. Une femme était arrivée, avec de très longs cheveux bleus, embrassant l'un des hommes, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de repartir. De l'amour… c'était désolant. L'amour… ça n'existait pas. Je scrutais les fenêtres des chambres à l'étage maintenant, l'une était éteinte, il en restait deux. Une proie potentielle dans l'une d'elle, un jeune homme, aux cheveux bleus lui aussi, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi lorsque j'étais morte, la vingtaine, tout au plus.

Mon regard s'attarda finalement sur la troisième fenêtre, par laquelle je distinguais une petite silhouette assez fine. Je fus instantanément interpellée par son regard, des yeux cyans, comme ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air de ne manquer de rien, souriait, bêtement, sans raison. Juste le fait de vivre. Mais malgré ça, il n'y avait pas ce petit quelque chose, au fond des yeux, celui qui disait au combien la vie était palpitante et magnifique, triste mensonge inventé par les hommes pour se donner l'envie de se lever tous les matins. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que le garçon. La femme plus âgée qui était précédemment en bas venait d'entrer dans la chambre, embrasser la plus jeune, avant de repartir en souriant. Une famille, hein… Elle avait l'air heureuse, la parfaite petite ménagerie du bonheur. Devais-je commencer par le paternel qui était maintenant seul alors que son ami venait de quitter la maison ? Ou par le garçon au premier. Ou alors devais-je commencer par arraché l'homme qui était maintenant dehors à sa vie, mais peut-être n'aurait-ce pas été très discret avant de m'attaquer à cette famille. Le temps passait, sans que je puisse pour le moment détacher mon regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. Ce n'était pas un problème en soit, j'avais toute la vie devant moi en fait, une vie de vampire… c'était… très long. On dit que toute chose à un commencement, ainsi qu'une fin. C'était faux.

Cette nuit là, je ne tuais personne. Etrangement je passais la journée qui suivit à me demander lequel allais-je sauvagement assassiné. C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais soif de sang, il fallait que quelqu'un meurt, c'était la loi de la nature. Après tout, je ne faisais que me nourrir, tout en ajoutant une satisfaction personnelle à faire cela. C'était comme un jeu, comme une partie de chasse, j'étais le prédateur, ils étaient mes proies. Il était rare qu'un seul vampire règne sur une ville, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, en général ils se retrouvaient à plusieurs, par groupe de deux ou trois, à se partager un terrain de chasse. Alors que moi, j'étais seule ici, et personne ne se doutait encore de ma présence, bien que tout le monde ait déjà entendu parler des suceurs de sang.

Je revenais, tous les soirs, depuis maintenant trois nuits. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait dans cette famille. Ils avaient tous l'air succulent, en fait. Mais il y avait une odeur, qui me revenait particulièrement parmi les autres. Celle de la fille. L'odeur de son sang, mêlée à un doux parfum de fleur d'oranger. Elle me rendait complètement dingue. J'observais toutes leurs petites manies durant toutes ces heures passer à rôder autour de leur maison, chaque comportement, chaque personne, leurs habitudes, leurs petits rituels quotidiens. J'étudiais le terrain, j'étudiais mes proies, comme des animaux, comme du bétail prêt à être abattu. Je pouvais rester assise sur ma branche plusieurs heures durant, pendant lesquelles j'observais la plus jeune de la famille Hatsune. C'était leur nom. Cependant, cette nuit là, quelque chose se passa, rien d'exceptionnel, mais qui me marqua. Alors que j'observais la jeune fille depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, et que le petit rituel d'embrassade du soir fut finit, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. J'eu cette impression qu'elle me remarqua. Comme si son regard avait croisé le mien le temps d'une demi seconde, car je n'étais déjà plus là, j'avais disparus, ailleurs. Son expression à la fois triste et joyeuse, me laissa une étrange sensation. J'étais comme déconcentrée. Je reviendrais la nuit prochaine.

En fait, je ne revins pas tout de suite. J'avais passé ces quelques nuits à errer dans quelques villes d'à côté, pour me changer les idées, mordant et tuant quelques personnes par ci par là. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après la première fois où je l'avais vu, que je retournai vers cette fenêtre qui semblait m'appeler si fort.

Pas de lumière, la chambre était éteinte. J'esquissais presque un air de mécontentement, lorsque je vis celle d'à côté allumée, fenêtre ouverte, et le garçon aux cheveux bleus torse nu, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain. L'occasion parfaite. A croire qu'on m'incitait presque à m'introduire à l'intérieur.

Je me glissais dans la pièce, tel un courant d'air froid, faisant danser les rideaux à mon passage. J'entendais l'eau coulée d'une pièce entre-ouverte juste derrière, alors que j'observais à droite à gauche. Il y avait cette délicieuse odeur dans l'air, celle qui m'était mes papilles en éveil. Je m'approchais d'un pas léger vers la porte de la salle de bain, où ma future proie m'attendait bien sagement, et m'apprêtais à entrer et à lui sauter à la gorge lorsque l'autre porte derrière moi s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - Mikuo, je voudrais t'emprunter t… Fit une douce voix derrière moi. »

Son regard surpris, ses deux grands yeux qui m'observaient silencieusement, sa peau si claire… Je restais debout devant la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans bouche-bée. Pas un mot, le silence, on entendait seulement l'eau ruisselée dans la pièce d'à côté.

« - Pardon Miku ? Je n'ai pas entendu. Répondit le jeune homme sous la douche. »

Je profitais de ces paroles qui déconcentrèrent la jeune fille pour m'échapper par la fenêtre aussi vite que j'y étais entrée quelques minutes avant, je filais dans la pénombre aussi vite, non, plus vite qu'un lièvre sauvage. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tordu le cou aussi vite qu'elle était entrée ?

J'aurais du la tuer, à ce moment là…

Si elle ouvrait sa bouche, la rumeur d'un vampire ne se ferait qu'un peu plus présente en ville, déjà qu'ils étaient tous au aguets, avec les quelques meurtres que j'avais commis pendant ces derniers jours. Personne ne peut voir un vampire et rester en vie pour pouvoir le raconter aux autres. Personne.

Il fallait que je répare mon erreur, il fallait que je les massacre tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, que je réduise cette famille au silence.

Je revins sur mes pas, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était elle ! Je me faufilais dans l'ombre des arbres, éclairés par la pleine lune. Cette nuit n'était pas à mon plus grand avantage. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose, regardait de ci de là, s'approchant dangereusement pas à pas. Chaque mètre qui la rapprochait de moi mettait un peu plus sa vie en danger.

« - Une jeune fille ne devrait pas se promener dehors toute seule, à cette heure-ci, fis-je malicieusement en surgissant dans son dos. »

Elle se retourna brusquement, à la fois effrayée et étonnée. Je pouvais voir l'air chaud sortir de sa bouche, sa respiration saccadée, j'entendais même son cœur battre, accélérer de plus en plus. Les pulsations dans sa poitrine, c'était comme si l'odeur de son sang m'appelait.

« - Tu es un vampire, affirma-t-elle alors. »

Je constatais qu'elle avait déjà connaissance de la présence de mes semblables de par le monde. Je souris, presque sadiquement, à ces paroles, les canines bien apparentes. C'était surprenant, elle n'avait aucun geste de recul, bien au contraire, elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait là, à me fixer, droit dans les yeux.

« - Le dernier que tu verras. »

Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle-même pas sourciller à mes paroles ? Je me demandais si elle était juste dingue ou suicidaire. J'en restais fascinée…

Le vent souffla, faisant virevolter ses cheveux avec lui. Elle tremblait de froid. Pauvre petite chose qu'elle était, sa vie aurait été tellement courte. J'en vins presque à me demander s'il fallait vraiment lui prendre.

« - N'as-tu donc pas peur ? Demandais-je fascinée.

- Non…

- Tu devrais. »

Et même si son cœur battait terriblement fort, je n'arrivais à déceler la moindre parcelle de peur dans son regard, elle n'esquissait même pas une expression. Alors que d'habitude ils avaient tous un air horrifique sur le visage, elle… elle était différente. »

« - Je reviendrais. »

Je disparus sous la pleine lune, m'envolant presque dans le noir, emportant toutes mes envies sanguinaires avec moi.

J'étais presque énervée, déconcertée, par ce qu'il venait de se produire. C'était impossible. Personne n'avait agit comme ça. Personne. Elle aurait dut être pétrifiée, elle aurait du s'enfuir, hurlant à l'aide, hurlant au vampire, alors que je l'aurais poursuivis, avant de me délecter de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie ? Pourquoi…

Son visage m'apparaissait sans cesse pendant la journée qui suivis, son visage, sa peau qui semblait si chaude, sa bouche qui semblait si douce, et son regard, son regard qui semblait si… vide. Elle ne quittait même plus mes pensées. Je patientais toute la journée durant, attendant impatiemment que le soleil daigne bien laisser place à la lune. Des heures, qui paraissaient durée des jours. Je tournais en rond, encore et encore, regardant sans arrêt par la fenêtre de la pièce qui me servait de chambre pour me cacher de sa lumière brulante.

Il était l'heure.

Quand j'arrivais au manoir, tout semblait anormalement habituel. Chaque personne était à sa place, les femmes de ménage en cuisine, l'homme dans le salon, le fils dans sa chambre, et la fille… Sa fenêtre était restée ouverte. M'attendais-t-elle ?

Je me glissai dans sa chambre, où elle attendait, presque tristement, assise sur son lit.

« - Tu es prête ? Lui demandais-je sous entendant sa mort prochaine.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. »

Ces mots auraient pu me toucher… Si j'avais encore eu un semblant d'humanité en moi. Ces mots semblaient comme une sentence, que je devais exécuter.

Je me déplaçais telle une ombre vers elle, me jetant littéralement sur son corps si fragile, la plaquant sur son lit.

« - Ne tiens donc tu pas à la vie ? Lui jetais-je sèchement.

- Je n'ai pas peur, c'est différent. »

Je la regardais dans le plus profond des yeux, alors qu'elle restait hypnotisée sous mon regard, pas un battement de cils. Je soupirais… relâchant ses poignets, en me relevant.

« - Tu es vraiment étrange… soufflais-je sans m'en rendre compte à demi voix. »

Je ne la tuais pas cette nuit là, ni celle qui suivit, ni celle d'après. Et elle ne parla de moi à personne. Je retournai dans sa chambre chaque soir, dés que le soleil me le permettait, me surprenant moi-même à trouver intérêt à lui parler. C'était la première fois que je parlais à une humaine, de façon sérieuse. La première fois que je prenais du temps pour quelqu'un, même si le temps ne me manquait pas.

Elle se nommait… Miku.

Cette étrange fille me posait tout un tas de question à propos des vampires, elle semblait presque fascinée, parfois effrayée par ce que je racontais des autres, alors qu'elle ne se doutait même pas de ce que j'étais capable, de ce que j'avais fait, mais sans jamais me questionner personnellement, jusqu'à ce fameux soir, une dizaine de jours plus tard, où elle osa demander, où elle osa me poser une étrange question.

« - Quel est ton nom ? »

Plutôt que de me demander si moi aussi j'avais déjà tué, comment j'étais devenu un vampire, de la curiosité à mon sujet, elle voulait savoir mon nom. Mon nom ? Je l'avais presque oublié…

« - Je suis un vampire, je n'ai pas de nom. Je n'en ai plus. »

De la nostalgie… En prononçant ces propres mots, c'est comme si je me rendais enfin compte, après plus d'un siècle, que j'étais vraiment morte. Ces paroles me laissèrent une étrange sensation. Et si je n'étais pas devenu un vampire… Quelle aurait-été ma vie… A quoi aurait-elle ressemblée…

« - Tu as l'air… tellement jeune pour un vampire… »

De la peine ? Elle semblait soudainement tellement triste… Mais je ne voulais de la pitié de personne. Ainsi était faite la vie. J'étais morte, et cela ne changerait pas, j'étais même mieux dans ma condition de vampire, que dans ma condition d'humaine. La liberté n'est pas un droit que peut s'octroyer l'homme. La liberté n'existe pas tant que notre cœur bat encore dans notre poitrine. La liberté… c'était un mot inventé par les hommes pour se donner envie de vivre.

« - Luka, lui avouais-je difficilement. C'est ainsi que je m'appelais. »

Je sentis une chaleur soudaine sur ma joue. Mon corps froid n'était plus habitué à ce genre de chose. De la chaleur humaine, ces mots prenaient tous leur sens, alors que Miku avait posé sa main sur ma joue dans un élan de gentillesse et d'empathie. J'eu un geste de recul, plus fort que moi.

Elle s'excusa aussitôt, embarrassée, voir même blessée. L'expression sur son visage exprimait presque du regret. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que personne n'avait eu de geste affectif envers moi, c'était étrange, et perturbant.

« - Je suis un monstre Miku. Tu devrais avoir peur, tu devrais tellement avoir peur ! Si tu savais tout ce que 'j'ai fais, tout ce que je suis capable de faire ! »

Quelque chose d'étrange m'attirait chez elle. Sa douceur, peut-être… Cette sensation d'avoir une sorte d'importance pour quelqu'un. J'étais comme un mythe, je la fascinais. Et elle me fascinait.

La maison était bien silencieuse ce soir. Personne n'était là, partit à je ne sais quelle réception dans une ville voisine, il ne rentrerait que le surlendemain. La fille aux cheveux cyans était restée pour moi.

Sans dire un mot, elle se leva du lit, me fit signe de la suivre. Alors je la suivi. A travers le manoir des Hatsune. Tout semblait si calme, une vieille odeur dans l'air, celle du bois. Elle datait probablement du siècle dernier. Le salon était encore plus vaste de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, une grande cheminée ouverte, entourée d'anciens fauteuils et canapés en velours rouge. J'aimais l'époque à laquelle rendait grâce cette demeure. Cette époque que je connaissais si bien, car après tout, j'étais née durant celle-ci. Ca me rappelait presque chez moi… enfin, là où j'avais vécue, de mon vivant, en beaucoup plus grand.

J'étais née dans une famille assez aisée… Il fallait l'avouer. Mais l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. J'avais un frère ainé, et une sœur, beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Nous vivions une petite vie assez paisible au début, installée dans une demeure qui ressemblait un peu à celle-ci. Puis quand j'en eu l'âge d'être promise, mes parents m'offrirent à un homme, héritier d'une riche famille, lui aussi. C'était comme ça, chez les aristocrates. On offrait les jeunes filles, quand elles étaient en âge d'être mariée, c'était comme une tradition. Monter en noblesse, argent, titres de haut rang, c'est pour toutes ces choses entre autre, que je fut offerte, tel un vulgaire jouet, à un homme, un homme pour qui je ne ressentais que du dégout. Un homme… qui savoura tous les plaisirs d'une femme, un homme qui profita de moi comme si j'étais sa chose. J'étais sa chose. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement. La souffrance et la tristesse étaient tout ce qui noyait mon cœur. On ne me laissa jamais connaitre l'amour, le véritable amour. J'avais 20 ans lorsque je m'enfuis, quelques jours avant le supposé mariage, c'était trop, j'aurais préféré mourir que continuer à vivre ainsi. Et la nuit où je m'enfuis, je n'eu d'autre idée que de rentrer chez moi, mon vrai chez moi. Même si je ne pardonnais mes parents pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils restaient mes parents, et il était hors de question que ma jeune sœur subisse la même chose. Même cette nuit là, rien ne fut pu pareil. Il faisait froid, et un grand silence demeurait. Je montais à l'étage, vérifier les chambres, quand une vision horrifique me vint. Du sang, il y avait du sang partout, et cette odeur immonde à l'époque, imprégnée sur tous les murs, sur le sol. Ce qu'il restait de mes parents, ce n'était plus que des corps sans vie, vidés de leur sang comme du bétail. Je me précipitais vers la chambre de ma petite sœur, trébuchant presque, cette envie de vomir me prenant aux tripes. J'arrivais trop tard. Son corps était déjà froid, dans son lit… Non loin de celui de mon grand-frère qui avait surement du essayer de la défendre. Je n'avais pas compris ce qui était arrivé, jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix derrière moi, puis une autre. A partir de cet instant les détails restaient très flous, et ce n'était pas plus mal ceci dit. Je n'ose me souvenirs de ce que ces hommes ont pu faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de boire mon sang jusqu'à me laisser presque sans vie. Mais non. Je me réveillai le lendemain dans cette marre de sang, différente. Ils étaient toujours là, à me regarder comme un jouet, s'amusant de me voir trembler, sans comprendre, riant du plus profond de leurs âmes de damnés. Des vampires… Et j'en devins un, à cet instant.

La vengeance… Ce fut la seule chose qui m'anima. Ils auraient du me tuer ce soir là. Peut-être auraient-ils encore eut la tête sur les épaules. Mais je n'étais toujours pas satisfaite, je ressentais ce besoin, de plus en plus fort en moi. Le suivant fut mon fiancé, j'eu la joie de pouvoir jouer avec lui, comme lui avait joué avec moi, avant de lui briser la nuque… Ainsi je suis devenue qui j'étais maintenant.

La voix de Miku me tira de tous ces sombres souvenirs. Elle souriait… Tournoyant sur elle-même dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Sourire... était-ce seulement possible ?

« - Viens. »

Elle me tendait la main. Chaleureux… C'était… chaleureux. Bizarrement, cette fois-ci, je ne reculais pas, je l'attrapais, me laissant tirer vers elle.

« - Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de belles choses, tu en es la preuve toi-même. »

Belle… c'était la première fois depuis ma mort, qu'on me désignait ainsi, autrement que par un cri, autrement que par le mot « monstre ». Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais surement fait…

Elle avait le don de faire disparaitre ces pulsions meurtrières en moi.

Je l'attrapai par la taille, la tirant brusquement vers moi. Je m'emparais de ces lèvres, qui m'avaient tant fait envie la première fois que je lui avais parlée, je caressais sa joue, sa peau, qui m'avait semblé si douce. Pressant ces lèvres encore et encore, comme si elles étaient miennes. L'envie… de la posséder entièrement, corps et âme. Je me laissais guider par une toute nouvelle sorte de pulsion, aussi dangereuse pouvait-elle l'être, mais ça m'était égale, je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne pensais plus, seulement à ses lèvres, à son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je glissais fougueusement ma langue dans sa bouche, allant chercher la sienne, comme pour la réveiller. C'était comme une invitation à danser, une danse que je mènerais, toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Elle serait mienne cette nuit. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, sous cette lune qui semblait presque nous observer par la fenêtre.

Je l'attrapais par la taille, et n'eut aucun mal à la soulever pour la précipiter sur le canapé, la rejoignant aussitôt, assise à califourchon sur elle, alors que je m'amusais à la frustrer du bout des doigts, partout sur son corps. J'arrachais presque sa robe, avant de la jeter sur le sol, tandis que j'embrassais délicieusement son cou. J'avais envie de mordre, tellement envie, mes canines venaient titiller sa peau, sa carotide, dans laquelle le sang chaud semblait couler à flot. Mes mains glacées la faisaient frissonner, son corps tremblait presque. J'esquissais un air de mécontentement de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Les mains de l'humaine vinrent à leur tour se promener sur moi, glissant sur mon dos, puis sur mes hanches, pour se faufiler sous haut. C'était… chaud… ce qui n'était vraiment pas déplaisant. J'entendais le feu de cheminée crépiter derrière, alors que mes lèvres s'étaient à nouveau emparer des siennes. Elle me surprit à s'entreprendre à déboutonner ma chemise, qui rejoignit bientôt sa robe un peu plus loin. Dans un élan de gentillesse ou de désir, je l'aidais à retirer le reste de ce que je portais, me retrouvant entièrement nue devant elle. La façon dont ses joues s'empourprèrent était des plus exquises, alors qu'elle semblait soudainement gênée, de son corps qui avait moins de formes que le mien. Un corps de jeune fille frêle, qui semblait tant fragile, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir être protégé. C'est sur ses corps que mes mains se baladèrent, remontant délicatement de ses cuisses jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis sur son visage, caressant son cou, sa peau, tandis que je me retenais de planter mes crocs dans sa chair si chaude. Tout son corps était exceptionnellement chaud, son cœur battait la chamade, j'avais l'impression qu'il battait pour nous deux. Je m'aventurais sur ses seins alors que je pouvais l'entendre souffler dans mon cou, descendant de plus en plus bas, dangereusement plus bas, jouant du bout des doigts sur son ventre, jusqu'à m'amuser assez pour lui arracher un premier gémissement gêné. Elle détourna la tête, comme si elle ne savait plus où se mettre. D'une main je ramenais son visage vers moi, tandis qu'avec l'autre je lui arrachais un second cri.

« - Luka… soupira-t-elle à mon oreille. »

Sa voix, elle me mettait en transe, tellement que j'avais de plus en plus envie de jouer avec elle. Je la faisais mienne, son corps, et son âme, tout m'appartenais, il n'y avait que nous, mes mains sur elle, les siennes sur moi. Son souffle se faisait difficile tant je jouais avec son jardin secret.

L'entendre soupirer, gémir entre deux baisers, me rendait complètement dingue. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon corps, descendre sur mes cuisses, un peu hésitantes, taquiner ma peau avec ses doigts. Je venais de lui voler sa première fois… Je soupirais à mon tour lorsqu'elle entreprit de jouer à son tour avec moi. Mon corps si froid, et le sien si chaud, me procurait une sensation tellement agréable, et si différente de tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui était un jeu au début s'était transformer en une étrange union entre un vampire et une humaine. J'accélérais la cadence, caressant son corps un peu plus vite à chaque fois que son cœur s'accélérait, à chaque frisson que je lui procurais, ou qu'elle me procurait, jusqu'à lui arracher un ultime gémissement.

Cette voix, son corps qui se cambrait sous le mien, cette passion, ce désir, cette envie… Et le gout du sang, cette sensation douce et agréable, cette saveur tant exceptionnelle que délicieuse qui mettait tous mes sens en extase. Je n'avais pu résister à l'envie de planter mes crocs dans son cou si tendre qui me faisait envie. Je pouvais sentir ses bras si fins, se resserrer autour de ma taille alors que le sang noyait ma gorge.

Je soufflais à mon tour son nom lorsque j'eu fini de me délecter, bien qu'à contre cœur de ce millésime. Je me rendais compte que j'aurais pu la tuer tant l'excitation et l'envie avaient prit le dessus sur moi. Je restais un vampire… après tout. Mais j'avais l'impression que cette humaine arrivait à me rendre une infime partie de mon humanité, je sentais une étrange chaleur dans ma poitrine, là où battait autrefois mon cœur. D'un coup de langue j'essuyais les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient roulées sur son corps, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mitigée entre ce sentiment de plaisir, et celui de honte, de n'avoir pu résister à mon instinct de vampire, même le temps d'une nuit. Si elle m'avait repoussée… peut-être que ça en aurait été autrement… Mais, elle était restée là, sans dire un mot, sans faire le moindre geste de recul. Comme si c'était normal…

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à rendre la vie et la mort liée par une passion indescriptible, une passion interdite.

Je revins la nuit d'après, puis celle qui suivit… comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire, mais c'est une Miku paniquée que je trouvais dans le manoir. Tout semblait étrange ce soir, tout semblait tellement inhabituel.

« - Luka, pars, tu ne dois pas rester ici ! Fit-elle en me découvrant dans sa chambre, totalement paniquée. »

Des vampires étaient arrivés dans la ville voisine, et tous les membres du conseil du village avaient choisis de les exterminer. La rumeur que des suceurs de sang existaient s'étaient rependus vite, trop vite… Plusieurs personnes s'étaient fait attaquer à la réception où la famille Hatsune s'était rendue plus tôt. Et ils avaient bien conscience que les vampires n'étaient pas immortels, si toute la ville se mettait en chasse… même un redoutable vampire pouvait y laisser sa peau. Je devais partir, c'était trop dangereux de rester ici. J'aurais été tué avant d'avoir pu briser la nuque d'une cinquantaine de personnes, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Mais je n'avais pas envie de mourir, pas encore. J'avais trouvé une raison de danser avec la lune, une raison animée par autre chose que l'appel du sang.

J'eu une amère sensation dans la poitrine, la boule au ventre, si je partais… alors je ne la reverrais plus. Mais elle ne ferait que courir un risque avec moi. Je devais partir, c'était définitivement inévitable. Je serrais les dents, avant de me retourner lorsque je la sentis m'attraper le bras.

« - Emmène-moi avec toi ! L'entendis-je presque hurler. »

Je me retournais vers elle, aussi surprise que ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener, elle était humaine, et moi un vampire, une créature de la nuit, un monstre immortel dans le temps !

« - Emmène-moi, Luka ! Je ne veux pas finir comme toutes ces femmes mariées à des hommes qu'elles n'aiment pas, je ne veux pas vivre ainsi ! Pas après t'avoir rencontré… »

Ses paroles me touchèrent, mais tout ça restait impossible.

« - Je ne peux pas… Tu serais toujours en danger, je suis un vampire, je rencontre des vampires, des vampires pour qui tu ne serais qu'un jouet, un défi, une proie ! M'écriais-je à mon tour.

- Transforme moi… mais ne me laisse pas… »

La transformer… ? C'était inhumain de faire une telle chose, prendre sa vie, et la condamner à une éternelle boucherie. La faire vivre ce que j'avais vécu. Je me perdais dans mes propres pensées, comme si je réapprenais le sens du mot émotion, comme si une part d'humanité avait subsistée en moi, malgré ce siècle passé à me nourrir de haine.

Alors je devais la perdre ? Non, ça aussi c'était impossible. J'étais face à un abominable dilemme, la laisser, ou la tuer. La mort m'avais permis de la rencontrer, peut-être que la sienne nous permettrait de continuer ensemble. J'acceptais de la rendre immortelle, à la condition qu'elle devait me promettre d'être mienne, et ce pour l'éternité.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudainement, brusquement, violemment, laissant apparaitre deux silhouettes, celle de son père, et celle d'un homme assez costaud, barbu, que je n'avais jamais vu. Leurs visages effrayés, me firent presque paniquer, quelque chose n'allait pas, je devais réagir, je le devais ! Ma tête n'eut même pas eu le temps de réfléchir quand l'effroi sur leur visage fit presque tremblée mon futur compagnon nocturne. Un chasseur ?

« - Regarde-la ! S'en est une ! Cria-t-il au père de la jeune fille. Ta fille porte les marques de son indécence, de sa monstruosité ! »

Ses paroles auraient du me blesser, mais je sentais le cœur de la plus jeune accélérer, comme si elle les avait intercepté à ma place.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de réagir que l'homme à la barbe brune sortit un fusil que je n'avais pas remarqué derrière lui. Bien que les balles ne m'effrayaient pas, et ne faisais que me blesser non mortellement, je fut prise de panique. J'entendis le coup retentir dans la pièce, l'homme hurler, et bientôt une étreinte contre moi. Miku me serrait très fort, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, alors qu'elle avait eu ce reflexe de se mettre devant moi comme pour se protéger.

L'odeur du sang vint envahir mes narines… Le sang… Pourquoi cette odeur me semblait si affreuse ?

« - Lu…ka… prononça difficilement la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Le père de la famille se mit à crier. Tandis que je sentis le corps de la plus jeune tomber contre le mien, que j'attrapais par les épaules. La colère… la haine, je me sentais envahis par des émotions refoulée, qui ressortirent comme si un volcan venait de se réveiller et d'entrer en éruption. Tout avait disparus autour de moi, cette envie de destruction qui m'envahis, je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne voulais plus pensée, j'hurlais, j'hurlais à en perdre poumons, je laissais toute cette haine s'extérioriser, alors que je me jetais sauvagement sur l'homme au fusil devant moi, plantant mes canines dans son coups comme un animal sauvage, au point que sa carotide explosa presque dans ma bouche tandis qu'il pissait le sang comme un porc qu'on égorge. Je le plaquais contre le mur derrière lui avant de lui briser la nuque dans un élan de colère et d'agressivité, avant de me retourner sur le père de la plus jeune. Son père… Je devais le tuer, lui aussi, le tuer… le sang ! Je me dirigeais vers lui, qui restait tétanisé sur place, le poussa violemment contre le mur a son tour, ma main autour de son cou, le serrant un peu plus chaque seconde, avant d'apercevoir le corps de Miku dans une flaque de sang sur le sol de sa chambre, vision qui me fit comme un électrochoc.

Je relachais l'homme, avant de me précipiter vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et disparaitre par la fenêtre en emportant son corps avec moi, plus rapidement qu'une ombre. Vite, je devais l'emmener loin, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je devais la transformer. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je remarque que je n'entendais plus rien, pas un bruit, même pas un battement de cœur.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, la posant délicatement par terre, essayant de la secouer, tremblante, touchant son visage, sa peau était devenu pâle, ses yeux fermés refusaient de s'ouvrir.

« - Miku ! Miku, réveille-toi Miku ! Hurlais-je encore et encore. »

Je répétais cette phrase comme si elle allait se réveiller, comme si ça allait la ramener à la vie. Son cœur s'était arrêté… Elle n'était plus là, Miku était partit.

Je fus comme foudroyer, mes yeux rivés sur elle, alors que je sentais quelque chose sur mon visage. De la pluie ? Il ne pleuvait pourtant pas. L'une des gouttes roula jusqu'à ma bouche, c'était… salé. Je pleurais… Les vampires ne pleuraient pas, et je n'avais pas pleuré depuis plus d'un siècle.

C'était pourtant bel et bien des larmes, qui roulaient sur mes joues, pour aller se briser sur le sol. Des larmes, il y en avait tant. Je me mis à hurler dans un désespoir aussi profond que la nuit elle-même, en serrant son corps dans mes bras. Je restais comme ça pendant des heures, loin de tout, loin des autres, loin de la moindre trace de vie. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais, et mes larmes avaient enfin cessé de couler, tandis que je restais vide, tellement vide, comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur, un cœur qui pourtant ne battait plus, un cœur qui ne ressentais plus rien.

C'était ça, le véritable amour ? Celui dont j'avais tant rêvé lorsque j'étais humaine…

Le ciel s'éclaircicait peu à peu, alors que le soleil allait bientôt montrer ses premiers rayons, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Mes joues me faisaient mal, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'esquissais un léger sourire, remplis de tristesse. Un premier rayon vint me heurter et brûler ma peau. Ca faisait mal, tellement mal. Je serrais très fort Miku dans mes bras, alors que la souffrance physique n'arrivait même pas à surpasser ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi.

Elle avait su me rendre humaine, elle avait su me rendre mon cœur alors que j'avais cessé d'exister. Si la vie ne nous avait pas fait nous rencontrer, alors la mort nous réunirait peut-être, un jour. Mourir deux fois… Dans une absolue souffrance.

Je regardais le soleil pour la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, j'avais oublié l'effet de chaleur sur la peau, j'avais oublié combien il était beau.

Je me permis de souffler quelque mot, tandis qu'une dernière larme roula sur ma joue.

« - Je t'aime… »

Je me retins de crier. Tout serait bientôt terminé. Enfin… La colère, la souffrance, la tristesse. Il ne resterait rien. Il ne restait rien.

Le soleil… La lumière…

Je m'envolais... Non pas vers la lune cette fois, mais vers l'aurore...


End file.
